Rags to Riches (Chosen Children Series)
by Jessie R Stone
Summary: Three homeless orphans find what it is to be part of a family. (Sorry about the awkward format.)


Rags to Riches

_Chosen Children #1_

_written by Jessika N Pearson_

_October 6-13, 2012_

Hi, my name's Dane. You know that verse in the Bible, something about the least being greatest? Well I never went to a Sunday school and I ain't sure exactly what that means, but I guess God invented rags-to-riches stories before anybody else. Anyhow, He musta wrote mine.

**DANE**

_Who's that lady? And anyhow, what's she doing _here_? I mean, she's rich. Hang on, she actually looks kinda familiar..._

Travis. Travis, wake up. Travis! Does she look familiar to you? That lady over there.

**TRAVIS**

Mmm, why'd you have to wake me up for? Oh. Um, you mean that rich girl over there? I dunno. Can I go back to sleep now? I was in the middle of an awful good dream ya know.

**DANE**

Um, yeah. Sure.

**ALLIE**

Hey Dane, what's up? Hey Travis.

**TRAVIS**

So much for sleeping.

**DANE**

Hi Allie. Do you recognize that lady over there?

**ALLIE**

yeah, sure. She's from that new movie everyone's been talking about.

**DANE**

Oh, right. Um, you sure?

**ALLIE**

Yup, that's her alright.

**DANE**

Well it's awful weird her being here if she is. I mean, why would _anyone_ wanna come to this dump of a street, forget about _her_.

**ALLIE**

I'm gonna go say hi and find out.

**DANE**

Sure you are.

**ALLIE**

Yup.

**DANE**

You can't do that!

**ALLIE**

Why not?

**DANE**

Um, I dunno. She's rich. Ain't it against the rules or something?

**ALLIE**

What rules?

**DANE**

I don't know. It just is somehow.

**ALLIE**

Well who cares about that? Besides, she's here. Isn't that against the rules too?

So Allie went and talked to her. I guess I'd have to admit I'm glad she did. I don't know what they said—all Allie would tell me is that she really liked her and that her name was Kaitey—but she came back next morning and told us to come with her, Allie and Travis and me. So we went.

**ALLIE**

Where do ya think she's taking us?

**TRAVIS**

I dunno, but it's too early. Besides, I'm hungry. Maybe she'll get us something to eat.

**ALLIE**

Seriously, Travis, is that all you ever think about?

**TRAVIS**

Maybe.

**ALLIE**

*rolls eyes*

**DANE**

Hey Allie, look at that.

**ALLIE**

Wow. You don't think...

**DANE**

Yeah. Sure looks like it.

**TRAVIS**

Whoa. That house is...huge.

**ALLIE**

It's beautiful.

Miss Kaitey took us in that house sure 'nough. And, yeah, she fed us too. Was the best breakfast I'd ever had. Then she started talking to us. She said Allie had told her we were orphans and that, yeah, we lived on that street she found us on. Said she was gonna do something about that. Then her husband came home, and she told us to stay in the other room until she said to come out. They talked for a few minutes, then she had us meet him. He was nice enough, anyhow. Told us we could call him Nate.

Anyway, it was Saturday. Miss Kaitey took us shopping, bought us some nice clothes. She'd told us she was gonna take us to church tomorrow, if we'd stay with her tonight. But forget about the "if"—I mean, who'd pass up a soft bed in a warm house and hot meals for a cold street and some restaurant's leftovers anyhow?

So next day we got dressed up and went to church with Nate and Miss Kaitey. We met some people, sang, listened to the sermon. Actually, I enjoyed it. Then we went back to her house and had lunch.

They had us stay with them all week. We had an awful good time. Then that Friday they asked us something.

**NATE**

So, how would you all like to live here?

**ALLIE**

Whadoya mean?

**KAITEY**

We'd like to adopt you.

**ALLIE**

Really?

**KAITEY**

Yes, really.

**ALLIE**

Oh, we'd absolutely love that!

**TRAVIS**

We'd always get to sleep in those beds, and go to church with you guys every Sunday? And we'd get to eat whatever we want, whenever we want it?

**KAITEY**

Pretty much.

**TRAVIS**

Awesome!

**NATE**

What about you, Dane?

**DANE**

Um—

**ALLIE**

Oh, say yes, Dane!

**DANE**

Well...

**ALLIE**

Please?!

**DANE**

Okay.

Just like that. They became part of us, our family. 'Course, not legal right then; it took a while for all that. But nobody cared.

Remember I said that first Sunday, Miss Kaitey took us to church? Well, they sang this song. We couldn't remember what it was at first, but Allie found it in an old hymn book Miss Kaitey had.

_My Father is rich in houses and lands,_

_He holdeth the wealth of the world in His hands!_

_Of rubies and diamonds, of silver and gold,_

_His coffers are full—He has riches untold._

_My Father's own Son, the Savior of men,_

_Once wandered o'er earth as the poorest of them;_

_But now He is reigning forever on high,_

_And will give me a home in heav'n by and by._

_I once was an outcast stranger on earth,_

_A sinner by choice and an alien by birth;_

_But I've been adopted, my name's written down—_

_An heir to a mansion, a robe, and a crown._

_A tent or a cottage, why should I care?_

_They're building a palace for me over there!_

_Though exiled from home, yet still I may sing:_

_All glory to God, I'm a child of the King!_

_I'm a child of the King,_

_A child of the King;_

_With Jesus my Savior,_

_I'm a child of the King!_

That's our favorite hymn now. It's ours. It was written for us, it musta been. The last two verses, that's our story. But whoever wrote that song don't even know we exist.

See? I told you. God really did write our rags-to-riches story, didn't He?


End file.
